Conversations With Fire
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: Three freelancers, one field, one mission... To hunt an Angel Wing! Err, did they? EDIT: Revised Fade's character


Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, Fade, Raven, Vanessca or Yui.

Legal claimer: I own Elleon though.

**oOooOo**

Three friends sat near the fire of their little camp. They are hunting for a certain expensive good dropped by a certain monster in the fields of Payon. They have no choice but to camp out instead of traveling back and forth, wasting time and money, especially since Vanessca, a priestess, isn't with them.

The first of the three is the eldest among them; a priest named Fade, His silver blonde, ear-length, free-falling hair is tidier than that of his companion's. The wind also seems to play with it whenever he steps out. Fade's eyes are clear teal with which he scans any enemy in their territory. He is the "tanker" of the trio, first to take damage due to his defense through dodge. Although constantly found bickering with Elleon, he is a strong-willed and kind-hearted priest who is always willing to help those whom he treasures. He looks like a hard, unbreakable ice in the outside. But once he lets you dig deeper, like when he allowed Elleon, you will see a caring and sensitive person.

The second eldest is Elleon, a hunter. He has messy silver white hair and ice blue eyes. Though usually quiet, he becomes very loud when it comes to squabbling with Fade. Humble and responsible, even though candid and funny at times, he makes sure that every decision he makes is for the better of his fellowmen. This speed-addicted hunter is the "doggie" in Fade's terms. He is fiercely devoted and loyal to his comrades, never turning them down without good reason. He is usually underestimated by the "higher-ups" of Rune-Midgard just because he supports the party. With his falcon, Elleon can be trusted most of the time with the mob.

The youngest of the trio is who they call for the last move. Raven is a monk whose inexperience with the ways of Rune-Midgard left him to do only "the final touch". Young as he may be, his forte skills can do a number at the enemy. His one-sided blue hair often covers one of his midnight black eyes. Though young and innocent, he is devoted to his faith and journey in finding the light. He is always deep in thought, serious in almost everything. He is usually chooses the neutral side when his older comrades bicker about something nonsense.

There was always this "thing" with the way the trio worked. It was as if it was just for them alone. What that certain "thing" is, no one knows. It's just there. Even though their little party is looked down upon by other high and mighty people, so they say they are, Fade, Elleon and Raven share the strongest, but strangest, bond. Or so it seems…

**oOooOo**

"Elleon, you idiot! You ate my chocolates again!" the priest said aloud.

"Fade! You know I did NOT!" the hunter shot back. Elleon followed the priest's gaze to his clumsily washed shirt and added, "Oh, so I did, but surely not the ones Vanessca gave you!"

"You still ate some of them!"

"I was hungry!"

"That's no excuse!"

"All you ever have are all sorts of chocolates!"

"That's because I love them!"

"If you were as prepared as me, you would have less chocolates and more bread there!"

"Don't bring up why I brought them with me!"

"Chocolates are for desserts, Fade, not breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

"Silence!"

"No, you do!"

Other ramblings of both the priest and the hunter continued on as the unaffected Raven took out a bag of chips and started munching on them. "They're at it again… When will these two ever stop bickering?" the monk wondered aloud. Quite fondly, he looks over at his two friends. Yes, they fight a lot but no one can beat the mob control of these two when they're together. 'Makes me want to be just as strong as them…' he added.

Raven's train of thoughts was interrupted as leaves and branches rustled nearby. He searched around for any possible threat but, seeing none, he just shrugged it off. He directed his attention back to the hunter and the priest as they fought about a new topic.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a doggie?" Elleon shouted at the laughing priest.

"Yes you are! You are Eathern the Doggie, not Elleon the Hunter!" Fade continued teasing as he laughed loudly.

"I am NOT!!! And my name's not Eathern!"

"Then what about that black leather collar I saw in your bag? Care to explain that?"

"That wasn't a collar!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Raven sighed heavily. He knows they could keep going on and on and on for hours it's a miracle they are still awake after so much energy is spent. The monk heard another rustling and again he looked frantically for any upcoming danger. 'Hm, strange, that's twice already. Must be the breeze.' he thought.

**oOooOo**

"Why do you torment me so, Fade?!" Elleon shouted

"Torment? Me? You have to be kidding!" Fade fired back.

"Oh yeah? Just because Vanessca's not here doesn't mean you'll start at it again!"

"Oh, so Vanessca's been restricting me, eh? What about your beloved 'Amazon' huh?"

"Don't bring '_her_' in this!"

"Don't bring '_her_' either!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

As they continued their rants, the same breeze that's been creeping Raven out was felt again. 'Seriously,' he thought, 'can't one do with just one distraction?!' But something strange about that wind made him all the more alert. This is not ordinary, that's for sure. If only he could find a way to know what it is. And then an idea hit him. He turned to the still fighting priest and hunter then said, "Hey guys, I think something's not right here."

He was expecting to be heard by the two but from the looks of it, they even forgot he was there. Normally, he wouldn't get ignored but when it came to Vanessca and Yui, those two would hear nothing but the women's names. He tried to get their attention repeatedly but after God knows how many attempts, he decided to just punch them in the gut. Unfortunately, they punched him back. "What was that for?!" the monk demanded.

"You punched us, you idiot!" both Fade and Elleon exclaimed. They were about to resume their ramblings when they felt something wrong with the night. "Hey, there's something out here watching us. Didn't you feel it earlier, Raven? You could have warned us." Elleon said.

"I was trying to warn you but **NO**! You were just too busy, AGAIN, to notice." Raven said. Moving quietly, the three of them walked to their packs for their arsenal. Who knows? The eerie presence might be what they are hunting for, the Angeling. Fade carefully got his mace from its resting place. Elleon fitted his silver arrows into his bow, a quiver of arrows on standby. Raven got his swordmace that was leaning against a nearby tree.

**oOooOo**

They awaited the next "breeze" for Elleon to use his Detect skill. If it was indeed a monster cloaked in the darkness, the sharp eyes of his falcon could well see it. They waited and waited and waited. And after about an hour, there still wasn't any "breeze". The trio soon began to be weary until Elleon accidentally commanded his falcon to detect.

Looming just behind Raven is the monster which was causing the "breezes". Elleon and Fade stood in shock. This wasn't the monster they were hunting for. But since it is the Ghostring, it may well drop a good item. Immediately, Elleon launched a silver arrow to the Ghostring, giving Raven ample time to escape it's wrath. The priest laid aside his ordinary mace and got his newly-repaired chain. As for Raven, he was running away from the battle, his swordmace doing no damage at all.

Fade brought out some holy water from his pocket, poured it onto his chain and chanted a spell. "Raven, quick! Get your elemental Fist out!" Fade shouted as he blocked the attack intended for the monk with his chain, now blessed with the Holy Ghost. The monk scrambled away but was hit by a ghost spell by the monster. He immediately used a white potion to heal himself so as not to faint too quickly. Muttering random curses, the hunter agilely ducked from an attack and lunged towards the monk's bag.

Elleon got the elemental Fist and threw it at the awaiting Raven. In an instant, the youngest left his swordmace on the side and equipped his gear in place. "Get your butt over here and help us kill this monster will you?!" the priest exclaimed as he was bombarded with Soul Strike. Elleon kept showering the Ghostring with his arrows and manages to give time to his comrades. Raven rushed towards the monster and punched it with his blazing Fist.

The priest continuously bashed the Ghostring with his chain and withdrew just in time for Raven's punch. Quickly, he thought of a strategy for the young monk. "Raven, use your Finger Offensive skill. You can do more damage than just plain attacking." he said, "Wait for a chance to deliver the deadliest skill of all."

"Good idea, Fade!" Elleon added as he continued shooting silver arrows at the Ghostring. "God, these things take too much time to kill!"

"Bear with it!" Fade said as he returned hitting the monster anew.

The monk backed away, afraid that either Fade's chain or Elleon's silver arrow would hit him. As soon as he is at a safe distance, he summoned five Spirit Spheres and launched a full Finger Offensive at the Ghostring. But that wasn't enough. Elleon struggled to speedily evade the attack meant for him, occasionally getting hit by a Soul Strike or two. Fade, meanwhile, was persevering to continuously damage the ghost monster.

The hunter backed away in case he gets hit again for precaution. The Ghostring switched its target to the priest beside it. Fade is doing a great deal of damage with his spamfest of attacks. And being the battle priest that he is, the Ghostring occasionally misses it's target but not with it's Soul Strike. As for Raven, he was sitting in one corner, trying to regain some more mana for another attack. "Don't you ever bring blue pots?!" Elleon shouted as he threw five bottles of blue potions at the monk.

Shouting his thanks, the monk used them all and renewed his attack on the monster. Both Fade and Raven heard a loud curse come from the hunter's mouth as his tolerance reached his limit. "Spam time!!!" he shouted and launched two consecutive arrows with ease over and over again. Both the priest and the monk smiled. Elleon is known as the skill spammer in their. There is no way they'd let him be the one who deals the most damage for this monster.

As the continuous attacks hit the Ghostring, the monster grew weaker and weaker as its life steadily drops. It isn't even capable of a counter-attack anymore, let alone to summon a mob to fight by it. The trio smiled widely. Only a little more to endure and this damn Ghostring will be dead.

**oOooOo**

Speak of the devil, the Ghostring finally died. An item was dropped that looked strangely like an accessory. "Come on! Do any of you have a Magnifying Glass?" Elleon asked eagerly, curious as to what they got from all that trouble. Fade laughed and told him to wait. The priest rummaged around his pack and brandished the item needed to identify the item and handed it to the monk.

After Raven used it, they soon found out that it was a Ghost Bandana. "Geez, it looks like a t-back." Fade commented, examining the item closely. Unfortunately, it was snatched away by a very eager hunter. He was about to retort when he saw what Elleon is doing.

"Oh cool! I've got a t-back!" the hunter exclaimed happily. Raven and Fade sweat-dropped as they witnesses the now-crazy hunter "try on" the said "t-back". As the hunter continually struggled to get it on, the priest and the monk couldn't help but laugh aloud. The sight was just TOO HILARIOUS! Curses and other profanities slid off the hunter's tongue as he tried and tried and tried again but failed to wear the said t-back.

Once he recovered from too much laughter, Fade finally said, "Dude, it's worn on the head. Idiot." The shocked look that Elleon showed him made him erupt in loud laughter once again. Raven is rolling on the grassy ground, clutching his sides but laughing nonetheless.

"Damn you! You knew all along it was worn on the head?!" the hunter shouted, ignoring the laughter emanating from both his friends. He immediately got defensive and started saying that he would tell Vanessca of the doings of the priest.

As if so naturally, Fade stopped his laughter and fired back at Elleon about his doings to Yui.

"Do NOT bring Yui here!" Elleon shouted

"Do NOT bring Vanessca either!" Fade shouted back.

"What would Yui's reaction be when she found out I have a t-back for a headgear?!"

"A minute ago you said you wanted it! Ah, don't worry about her reactions! She might even 'invite' you."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, I'm not. The question is, are YOU?"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Yui wouldn't do that!"

"To others, she may not. But to her 'adorable, cute and loyal' doggie, believe me, she will!"

"I'm not a doggie!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Elleon shouted then threw his bow at the priest.

"Ow! You'll pay!" Fade said as he threw his mace at the hunter.

The priest and the hunter kept throwing things at each other. Meanwhile, Raven was still left rolling and clutching to his sides as he listened and occasionally watched the two at it. **AGAIN**.


End file.
